Don't Kill The Love Song
La canció habla de las distintas formas de amar que tienen las personas, desde un jóven que no se puede confesar a una compareña de grado a una mujer que soporta golpes de su pareja. Letra En Kanji よいしょ あ　それ あ　どした クラスのあなたに恋をして 秘めたる想いを腐らせて 何にも出来ず　卒業する それも　ひとつの愛のカタチ モラルや価値観に邪魔されて むしろ燃えあがる恋の炎 若さに酔っ払い　やがて醒める それも　ひとつの愛のカタチ はいの　はいの　はい そう 愛は地球を救ったり すぐ裏切ったりするけれど やめて　やめて ラブソングを殺さないで 巷で流行りのラブソングが 見事にあなたをスルーして みんなの心へ突き刺さる それも　ひとつの愛のカタチ 現実世界が敵ばかり 彼方と語らう　文字溜まり パソコン越し　あなたに恋をする それも　ひとつの愛のカタチ 暴力伴侶（はんりょ）に殴られて 毎日めそめそ泣きながら 「でも、あたしがいなくちゃ駄目なのよ・・」 それも　ひとつの愛のカタチ 家庭のために身を粉（こ）にして 年柄年中働いて その挙句　飛び出す離婚届 それも　ひとつの愛のカタチ あれあれあれ？ これこれこれ？ ラブラブラブ？ あ　それ　それ それそれそれそれ はいの はいの はい そう 愛は破滅を望んだり 金が動いたりするけれど やめて　やめて ラブソングを殺さないで 空虚の坩堝（るつぼ）に身を投げて 天涯孤独と唾吐いて 誰にも愛されず　灰になる それも　ひとつの愛のカタチ 幾多の苦難を乗り越えて 好きも嫌いも分かち合って しわくちゃになるまで共にいよう それも　ひとつの愛のカタチ 沢山ある 愛のカタチ Letra en Romaji yoisho a sore a doshi ta kurasu no anata ni koi o shi te hime taru omoi o kusara se te nani ni mo deki zu sotsugyou suru sore mo hitotsu no ai no katachi moraru ya kachi kan ni jama sa re te mushiro moe agaru koi no honoo waka sa ni yopparai yagate sameru sore mo hitotsu no ai no katachi hai no hai no hai sou ai ha chikyuu o sukut tari sugu uragit tari suru keredo yame te yame te rabusongu o korosa nai de chimata de hayari no rabusongu ga migoto ni anata o surū shi te minna no kokoro he tsukisasaru sore mo hitotsu no ai no katachi genjitsu sekai ga teki bakari kanata to katarau moji tamari pasokon goshi anata ni koi o suru sore mo hitotsu no ai no katachi bouryoku hanryo ( han ri ? ) ni nagura re te mainichi mesomeso naki nagara ' demo , atashi ga i naku cha dame na no yo . . ' sore mo hitotsu no ai no katachi katei no tame ni mi o kona ( ko ) ni shi te toshikara nenjuu hatarai te sono ageku tobidasu rikon todoke sore mo hitotsu no ai no katachi are are are ? korekore kore ? raburaburabu ? a sore sore sore sore sore sore hai no hai no hai sou ai ha hametsu o nozon dari kimu ga ugoi tari suru keredo yame te yame te rabusongu o korosa nai de kuukyo no rutsubo ( ru tsu bo ) ni mi o nage te tengaikodoku to tsuba hai te dare ni mo aisa re zu hai ni naru sore mo hitotsu no ai no katachi ikuta no kunan o norikoe te suki mo kirai mo wakachi at te shiwakucha ni naru made tomoni iyo u sore mo hitotsu no ai no katachi takusan aru ai no katachi Letra en Español Me enamore de tí un día de clase pero mis sentimientos se pudren dentro de mi me gradue sin hacer nada Es sólo otra forma de amar La moral y los valores se interponen en mi Prefiero amar feroz y ardientemente Borracho en mi juventud, ahora sobrio estoy Es sólo otra forma de amar Iré Iré e Iré! ¡Muy bien! El amor puede salvar el mundo O traisionarte en un instante Pero detenlo, sólo detenlo Sólo no mates las canciones de amor... Todas las canciones populares de amor Parecen como si te ignoraran Pero ellas llaman a los corazones de todos Es sólo otra forma de amar El mundo real no es para mi Así que escribo para hablar a través de mi computadora, te amo tanto Es sólo otra forma de amar Herido por tu pareja abusiva Todos los días me ahogo en lágrimas "Pero aún así, voy a estar ahí con él..." Es sólo otra forma de amar Atormentado por mi familia Trabajo año tras año, Y al final recibo un divorcio Es sólo otra forma de amar Que? Que? Que? Eso? Eso? Eso? Amor? Amor? Amor? Ah Aquí, Ah eso! El amor puede desear tú destrucción O puede hacer que ganes dinero Pero detenlo, sólo detenlo Sólo no mates las canciones de amor... Arrodillado ante la cultura murmurando sólo y sin familia Nunca siendo atendido y girando en la ceniza Es sólo otra forma de amar Superar innumerables dificultades Las dos caras del odio y el amor Vamos a estar juntos hasta ser viejos... Es sólo otra forma de amar Y hay tantas... Formas de amar... Categoría:Pinocchio-P Categoría:Hatsune Miku Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2012 Categoría:Salón de la Fama